House Rutland
The House Rutland is a Falleen noble house which was created in 571AER for the 1st Baron Yttinnis. The name was adopted in 571AER for Torquhil Rutland, the Federal Representative of Tapanuo after he was selected by the Emperor. The name 'Rutland' originates from a Falleenish place in Entloland. The House has roots from Entloland although resides in Tapanuo. History Rise to prominence The founder of the House, Torquhil Rutland, was the former Federal Representative of Entloland, before being fired for a disagreement with the the Grand Duke. Due to his popularity and ability to lead, Rutland was personally selected by the Emperor to become the Federal Representative of Tapanuo; considering the Duke had be removed from his peerage. The Emperor took the role of the 6th Duke of Tapanuo and bestowed Rutland with the title, 1st Baron Yttinnis. Later, the Emperor bestowed his grandson, Prince Vinther as Duke of Tapanauo. It is expected in the future that the Baronage will be updated to a Dukedom when the Emperor decides to give the Imperial Land away to restore it as a Duchy, as it currently stands as an Imperial Land instead of a Independent Duchy, with a non-Imperial Duke. The Imperial Arms of the House was designed by Ryan Jack-Lewis and features the families navy-coast guard tradition, with the colour blue as well as politic law-making background with the pillars of Democracy. The Imperial Eagle, surrounded by the House Arms, demonstrates the family's proud history, but even brighter future. Their slogan, 'Cherish Freedom', was decided as it represents that the family believe in freedom and respect democracy. All children of the reigning Baron are titled as 'The Right Honourable' and the Baron and Baroness are titled 'His Lordship' and 'Her Lady'. Reign of Torquhil Rutland I Torquhil Rutland, first of his name, reigned from 571AER to his death in 582AER. His reign was full of growth in Tapanuo and saw the expansion of House Rutland. Being the founding Baron of the Baronage, Torquhil saw it fit to get a good reputation for the family and the state he was in charge of running. Torquhil made good relations with the reigning Duke, Prince Vinther and the Emperor, serving on the Emperor's Imperial Council. Under Torquhil the Baronage transformed into a well respected Noble House of the Realm with influence being secured in Corrintin and around the Empire. The legacy of Torquhil will forever be his involvement in the Emperor's Council and the well-advised relationship he had with the Imperial Family. He will be remembered as the founding father and securing the destiny for future Baron's. Raise to Countship Following the death of Torquhil, the Emperor raised the family's peerage from Barony to a Countship, extending the Barony of Yttinnis to the County of Yttinnis. It was said that the promotion came due to "exceptional service to the Emperor and outmatched loyalty to the Empire and Duchy of Tapanuo." Reign of Collin Rutland I Upon the passing of Torquhil, his eldest son, Collin took over as Baron Yttinnis. Collin, who grew up with Prince Vinther, is a well respected military officer and has served a long time in the Tapanuan National Guard. His reign is set to be the defining moments of his House; living up to his father's reputation and proving himself to be capable of securing his families legacy is vital in order for him to be respected among the Empire's peers. A few weeks into his peerage, he was raised to Count of Yttinnis and became 1st Count Yttinnis. Personal Coat of Arms Heads of House ' '''Current members' ' ' ' ' ' Other Members: Lady Theresa Amanda Rutland (Mother of Collin); Hon. Captain George Henry Rutland (Brother of Collin); Lady Elizabeth Mary Rutland (Sister of Collin); Angie Louise Theresa (Child of George); Lady Maria-Le-Fierra Rutland (Wife of Charles). Former Members: Lord Torquhil Rutland, 1st Baron Yttinnis, Head of House (passed 582AER) Residences The Rutland family own two residences, with one main and one residential. Over both houses, the family employ around 150 house staff. Whitehall Estate The family's main residence is Whitehall Estate. It is the largest of the two residences. It permanently resides: * Count Rutland, The 1st Count Yttinnis * Countess Rutland, Countess Yttinnis * Lady Theresa Rutland * Hon. Bernard Rutland * Hon. Elizabeth Rutland Wentworth Wood Villa The residence of the Heir Apparent and residential home to the rest of the family. It permanently resides: * Lord Charles Rutland, Baron of Yttinnis (Courtesy Title) * Lady Maria-Le-Fierra Rutland, Baroness of Yttinnis (Courtesy Title) * Hon. Michael Rutland * Hon. Captain George Rutland * Josefina Rutland * Angie Rutland Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium